planetpendulumfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Set - 2003-06-06 The End London
Introduction DJ Set recorded at The End Club, in London, United Kingdom, played by El Hornet, with vocal presentation by MC 2 Shy. It was a part of the 'Here Comes Trouble' Album Launch Party of Trouble on Vinyl, celebrating the label's ten years spent in the industry. It is also one of the events of the first Pendulum DJ Tour. "This was the first set we ever played outside of Australia. It was at The End club in London. I had flown in to the UK on my own a day before this and was completely shell shocked. I had only ever been out of Australia 3 times before and that was only up to Bali to surf. It was like a trailblazing mission to get out of Australia and play some gigs around the world. I was gone for 9 weeks and slept on couches and floors through Europe and the USA and spread the word of the P...it was lonely and scary! I came back to Perth after 2 months, we packed up our shit and moved to London.If you ever went to The End you'll remember the DJ booth was circular and the crowd would gather around it, right in your face. To say I was fucking terrified would be an understatement with the entire Renegade Hardware crew and most of the UK dnb dj's I respected the most all in the room to see who this DJ Pendulum character from the other side of the world was. The strange thing was nobody really knew any of the tunes I was playing due to the fact that most of the people giving us music weren't UK producers, so this set features stuff from SKC, Kiko, Illskillz etc....and a whole bunch of pre-HYC Pendulum tunes. Bigup 2 Shy MC for the hosting duties. I didn't meet him until 5 minutes before I started playing.Respect to Clayton and Verb from Hardware who looked after me while I was in town." = '-Paul 'El Hornet' Harding's description on SoundCloud, retreived from Reddit (original upload hidden)' = "I got this email from Sarah @ TOV, unfortunately there was no date! Can't be too far away though....TOV at THE END... 10 YEAR BIRTHDAY PARTY! For the first time ever Trouble On Vinyl land at The End to celebrate a decade in the music business. Taking over Renegade Hardware's bi-monthly slot for one date only, TOV present 'HERE COMES TROUBLE' our tenth year commemorative album launch. Bringing together a collection of past and present DJs and MCs who have represented and supported TOV over time, including a couple of our friends from overseas who just happen to be two of the biggest names on the international circuit; Dieselboy, America's finest D&B export, and Pendulum, new kids on the block from Down Under. This is an exclusive one-off special, with loads of giveaways on the night and plenty of famous D&B faces from over the years; everybody is going to be out to have a drink and help us celebrate our birthday in style!!! Definitely not an event to be missed..." = '-'mackie' Dogs On Acid user & label manager's forum post' = "Come and join us for a special one off celebration. After Ten Years in the industry, we felt it was about time to treat you all to something out of the ordinary. All the DJs who have been championing the TROUBLE ON VINYL sound for the past ten years will be representing in the best venue in London. Be prepared for pure unadulterated beats and mind numbing breaks. Bring your horns cos this is gonna be the loudest, liveliest party of the year." = '-'TOM@TOV' Dogs on Acid user & Trouble On Vinyl associate's event announcement forum post' = Contains the following Pendulum related tracks: * 0:19: Pendulum - Back 2 You ft. Lisa Lindt (2003 June Version) * 11:28: Pendulum - Vault * 20:33: Pendulum - Trail of Sevens * 29:03: Pendulum - Toxic Shock * 37:29: Pendulum - Moving Forward * 39:15: Pendulum - Spiral Tracklist Retreived from MixesDB. # Pendulum - Back 2 You Timeless # Q-Project - Sticky Fingers (Swamp Monster & Jungle Whore Mix) Crash # SKC & Chris.SU - Yorke Encrypted # Ed Rush & Optical Feat. Ryme Tyme - Get Ill Virus # Pendulum - Vault 31 # ''+ Ram Trilogy - Screamer Ram'' # Kiko Feat. MC Mecha - Ronin Resistance # Pendulum - Trail Of Sevens Hardware # ''+ Ed Rush & Optical - Goodfoot Virus'' # Kraken - Side Effects Underfire # Pendulum - Toxic Shock Freak # ''+ Kemal - Plan B Timeless'' # Keaton & Hive - The Plague (Trace Remix) Hardware # ''+ Absolute Zero & Subphonics - The Code (Remix) Hardware'' # Pendulum - Spiral Down (VIP) # Stakka, Skynet, Kemal & Rob Data - Bios Fear (Skynet & Kemal Remix) Underfire # D.Kay & Epsilon - Platinum (Ill.Skillz Remix) Ill.Skillz # ''+ Bad Company - Oxygen BC'' # The Militia - Paranoia [Renegade Hardware) # Stakka & K.Tee - Echo Chamber (Kaos, Karl K, J. Kennedy Remix) Industries Audio YouTube Link SoundCloud Link MediaFire MP3 Audio channel phase swap fixed by /u/Gully_Foyle * Bitrate: 192 KB/s * File Size: 79.2 MB * Length: 57:41 * Frequency Range Peak: 19.5 kHz, strong 16 kHz shelf * Comment: Constant Loud MCing, otherwise clean, undistorted audio.